Neglected Love
by Hearts
Summary: [COMPLETE]One shot. When she returned, it didn't make things better. It's only worse when she regrets her love, and promises to leave forever.


**Neglected Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

First off, I'd like you all to know this is going to be a One Shot. It will be posted as a farewell story, because I am practically leaving. I will come back some day or another. Anyway, here's to the story.

One Shot

Neglected Love

A smile spread across her face to see her friends once more. It had been a month since she left for her own home, after a fight with Inuyasha. She did not know what more to do that day, but to run and never stop. While she would cover her face with one of her hands, hoping to wipe away the endless amount of tears that streamed down her face.

Now she was back, and ready to conquer him. To see him, face to face. Hoping everything would return to normal, she didn't want to fight any longer. Kagome Higurashi wanted to make peace with one of the only reasons why she came to the feudal era, Inuyasha.

She walked through the field, eyeing the edge of the woods. Kagome expected to see Inuyasha sitting at the top of one of the branches, watching her creeping ever so slowly across the green grasses. She didn't see him, not a single glimpse of him.

Then as she came upon the hut, where they usually were, she saw only Kaede. The priestess stood up and walked to her, nodded to Kagome. "Ye' have been gone for too long. Are you going to stay this time? Inuyasha is upset, still, but I'm sure he misses ye' dearly."

Shaking her head slightly, she felt embarrassment flood throughout her body. She felt like the center of attention now, and her flaws with Inuyasha made her feel awkward. Why did the whole village have to know? "I understand Kaede, I'm sorry…I just needed some time away, to rethink and gather my thoughts."

Kaede directed her arm toward the door, inviting Kagome inside the hut. When Kagome followed, she was immediately pounced on by Shippo, and embraced tightly by Sango. "We missed you so much, Kagome!" Shippo shouted, hugging her leg even tighter. He couldn't reach her higher, not just yet.

"Of course we did, Shippo!" Sango held onto Kagome, hugging her and holding her tighter by the word. "I hope you are feeling better now?" She whispered the words, letting them flow throughout Kagome's ears and mind.

She sighed, waiting a moment to think of her answer. Not even she was so sure about what the answer was, and for a moment she thought she should just turn right back around and jump into the well forever, never to return. In that moment she felt like another person, like she wasn't Kagome Higurashi. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought of leaving forever. "I'm feeling much better, but not perfect." Kagome knew this was the truth, she wasn't crying anymore, was she?

As she sat down at the table, Miroku came in the room from another. He didn't realize that Kagome was in the room at first, "Lady Kagome! Where have you been? I was beginning to get so worried about you, if you were ever going to return to be able to please me with your beauty!" This was followed by a loud sound, but not appearing to be a slap.

It was a hit. From Inuyasha, in fact. "Just because we're in a fight doesn't give you the right to hit on her, you monk!" Miroku grunted, seeming displeased.

"That isn't at all what I intended to do, Inuyasha. I think you're just jealous because I have the guts to willingly say that to such a woman." A teasing smile came upon his face.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha, careful not to let him catch her looking. It was too late, because he, too, was watching her. Out of the corner of his golden eyes, he saw her. It hurt him inside to see her; he could tell when she was in pain. They had a bond, telling each other when one is in need of the other. Suddenly the feeling of need for him erased, he could now feel hatred. Was Kagome really starting to hate him? No, hate was too strong. She couldn't.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, daring to speak the name. He expected silence from her, that's what he would usually get.

Not now, not today. Today was the day where she would let out all her feelings for Inuyasha, the entire load of feelings she had been holding back since the day she saw him with Kikyo. Since the day she regretted ever speaking to Inuyasha. "I hope you're happy." She began, standing up as if she was ready to fight him.

He was confused, he was speechless. So he let her continue on her rage, as she let out more and more of her feelings against him.

"You were with her. I saw you! I would have been fine if you just said you didn't know why you did, and you were telling the truth. Or that you were talking about killing more demons…" Tears began to fill in her eyes, blanketing the soft chocolate color of her eyes.

Inuyasha was hurt by this; Kagome was pushing him away by the second. "I don't understand you anymore…" He whispered softly, as if it were a thought.

"You had to LIE to me, Inuyasha! I saw you with her, just as clearly as I see you now. But then you said you weren't, you denied it!" The tears finally came down, she wiped them away, and she wanted to be strong.

He moved away from her, watching as Kaede and the rest left the room. They knew best to stay out of Kagome's way as she let out her rage. "Kagome, I didn't know what to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you; I didn't want you to run away."

She shook her head, not believing what he said, even if it was the truth. "How am I supposed to believe that? You lied to me, Inuyasha. You lied! I don't know if anything you say now is the truth, and you betrayed me." She began her walk out of the hut.

Inuyasha followed her, reaching out his arm to grab her shoulder. But he couldn't, he didn't know what would come next. A slap on the face because he came in contact with her, or if she would finally break and come in his arms. Inuyasha took the chance of either, and grabbed her shoulder, gripping it. "Don't walk away from me…" His grip loosened slightly.

"And why shouldn't I?" Her tone was looser, noticing the loosen in his grip. She was no longer yelling, now she was whispering more than anything else. She stared at the ground, wondering what to do next.

Inuyasha sighed, taking in all the pressure that he felt, hoping that this was just a nightmare, and that Kagome wasn't really trying to leave. "You don't understand, I swear I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted you to stay."

Every word he said practically went in one ear and out the other to Kagome, she was ready to let go. "I don't know why I ever loved you." She slapped the hand off of her shoulder, feeling Inuyasha's pain. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

He was in deep pain now; the words killed him inside and ate at his soul. She regretted loving him, and now she was leaving him. He hoped and preyed that she would come back to him. Until then, he would wait for her. Even if it took 50 more years pinned to a tree, he would wait. Now he was the one crying, he inhaled, hoping to hide the sadness in his voice. "…Goodbye, Kagome."

* * *

Well, that's it. The last Inuyasha thing I'll be writing for a long, long time. I will be coming back. I just need to finish the stories before I publish them, and I need more encouragement. Until then, farewell readers. I hope you enjoyed what I did write. And if you have me on author alert, you should see a new story I'm writing as the last and final thing…a challenge queenmeep gave me. After that, I hope I can contact you all through email. 

-hEaRtS


End file.
